Awkward situation?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Yukino and Haruka are caught in a situation they never expected to be in, will this event bring the two together? HarYuki oneshot, ShizNat involved, rated T for sexual stuff


**Author: just something that popped randomly into my head; let's see how it works out. **

**Awkward situation? **

"Haruka I don't think we should be in here, what if the student president catches us?" asked the brunette as she looked worryingly at the blond haired girl.

"Please Yukino, that bubuzuke would never come here on a Friday afternoon, now get back to helping me with this paperwork" Haruka replied as she went back to writing.

Yukino nodded as she picked up a sheet of paper and began reading down through the words. Her mind may have been focused on the paper but her eyes were fixed on the blond haired woman.

_She's so beautiful, just looking at her makes me want to… _

The sound of footsteps echoing down the empty hall alerted them as they looked over at the door. Yukino crept over as she leaned against the door trying to hear who it was. "I still don't understand why you want to go here Shizuru?"

Yukino panicked as she jumped away from the door. "Haruka, it's Shizuru, she's here!" Yukino whispered softly as she ran to Haruka.

"What?! Quick, get this paperwork into the drawer, hurry!" Haruka exclaimed as she opened the draw. The two worked at haste as they could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder.

The turning of the doorknob made them jump as they looked over to see the door was locked. "Hm that's strange, must be locked, guess I'll have to use the key" said the Kyoto based voice outside.

"Quick Haruka, we've got to hide" Yukino panicked as she looked around. Her eyes found a store room at the far back of the room.

_Strange, I've never noticed that before, but it will do. _

Yukino ran down to the back of the room as Haruka followed after. They could hear the key being put in as the unlocking sound was soon to follow. Yukino quickly opened the door as she followed Haruka inside and closed the door behind her with haste.

The sound of one door closing was followed by another opening. Yukino breathed in at a slow pace as her heart was racing. "Hm no one's here, are you sure you want to do it here Shizuru?" asked another voice.

"Why of course Natsuki, I do love you after all" Shizuru replied as she let out a small chuckle. Yukino stood there as she tried to looked around but found herself in complete darkness. But there was something else, something warm pressed against her own body.

_Oh no, is this what I think it is? _

"Ha-Haruka?" Yukino whispered quietly as she tried to find Haruka's face.

"I'm right here, dam this room, it's too small, remind me why we have such a small store room?" Haruka replied as her voice was still loud.

"Shhhh Haruka" Yukino whispered as she placed her hand on what she presumed was Haruka's mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Natsuki asked out loud.

Yukino felt her body beginning to heat up fats as her hands were shaking.

"Hm, I don't hear anything, let's get on with it" Shizuru replied.

Yukino let out a quiet sigh in relief as she felt her body calming down.

_That was a close one. Hm it's kinda stuffy in here; the air seems to be warm around… is that Haruka's breathing? _

Yukino could feel Haruka breathing warm hair onto the girl as Yukino felt her body beginning to tense up. Yukino tried to move her body but indeed the room was so small that any movement she made was in contact with Haruka.

"Mmm Natsuki…." Shizuru moaned out loud. Haruka and Yukino's eyes went wide as felt there body turning a shade of red.

"Oh crap, they are not…" Haruka whispered as she shook her head.

"Oh Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned again.

"They are" Haruka said as there was a hint of worry. Yukino felt her body heating at an increase rate as the moans got louder and longer.

_Damn those moans, they're making me… NO! don't give into temptation, fight it. But Haruka's body is so soft and warm… NO! Must avoid… the… urge… _

"Yukino cover your ears" Haruka ordered as her voice broke through Yukino's thoughts. Yukino did as she was told as she covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the sound.

"Oh Natsuki!" Shizuru moaned out louder causing Yukino to let out a small whimper.

Yukino felt something warm circling around her waist as she felt Haruka's body pressing harder against her. She realised it as the girl's arms that were around her.

"Yukino, just hold in there okay?" Haruka asked as she whispered. Yukino let out a smile as she snaked her arms around Haruka embracing the girl in a tight hug.

_This feeling… I wish it would last forever. _

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…"

Yukino felt her mind about to explode as the things were over loading her thoughts. "Yukino?" Haruka asked. Yukino didn't respond as she felt her body beginning to have a fit. Yukino felt Haruka's body pressing harder against her at the top as she felt Haruka's breath getting warmer against her.

Suddenly Yukino felt something warm and moist touching her lips. Yukino's eyes widened in shock as she realised that they were lips, not only just lips but Haruka's. She could not see but she could feel her face letting out a deep blush as she felt her face beginning to burn.

The moans got even louder as she felt Haruka getting harder as the girl's kissing began to get more passionate and lustful. Yukino closed her eyes as she began kissing back trying keep out the sounds from outside out of her mind.

Yukino felt Haruka's tongue pushing its way in as she was met by the taste of peppermint from the girl's mouth. Yukino welcomed it in as she began to swirl her tongue around Haruka's own. She felt a fiery dance erupting in her mouth as she felt her body begging for lust.

Two high pitched screams erupted from outside as it broke the two away from their kiss. Yukino could hear Haruka panting as she felt herself panting. "Ha…ru…ka" Yukino managed to get out as she tried to speak.

"Yu…ki…no…" Haruka replied as she began catching her breathe.

"You can come out now!" Shizuru called out. Yukino and Haruka froze on the spot as their skin turned a pale white and their bodies turned into shock. "I know you're in there, it's safe to come out"

Yukino staggered her movement as her hand reached for the doorknob. She swallowed hard as she grabbed hold and turned the knob. The door swung open fast as Yukino lost her balance and fell backwards.

Yukino felt a large thud on her backside she closed her eyes in pain. Feeling the pain gone she opened her eyes as the light shined too brightly as her eyes were getting some use to the light. Getting a clearer vision she looked to see a hand being offered to her as she looked up to see Haruka. Smiling she grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand as the girl pulled her up. Yukino turned her attention around as she looked to see Shizuru and Natsuki sitting on the Student President's desk looking over at the two.

"Nice of you two to drop by" Shizuru greeted as she waved over at the two.

"What were you doing in there?" Natsuki asked bluntly as she cocked an eyebrow.

"We were err…." Haruka went quiet as her and Yukino began to blush lightly. "Wait a minute, what the hell were you two doing!" Haruka yelled as she pointed over at the two.

"Ara, why were here eating these Tim Tams" Shizuru replied as she held up a packet of almost eaten Tim Tams. Haruka's jaw dropped at least ten feet down as her eyes were as wide as her mouth. "What, they're really good" Shizuru smiled innocently as Haruka's eye began to twitch.

"What kind of person makes improper sounds from eating Tim Tams?" Haruka asked as her face was still recovering from shock.

"May I ask what Haruka and Yukino were doing in our make out room?" Shizuru asked as she raised an eyebrow over at Haruka.

"Your what?!" Haruka asked as her mouth grew bigger in shock.

"You were in my and Natsuki's make out room, it's a real good stress reliever I can tell you that" Shizuru replied as Natsuki sat there blushing to what Shizuru was saying.

The room went quiet as neither person made a move. "That's it, this is too ridiculous as it seeks" Haruka yelled as she broke the silence a little too much.

"It's speaks Haruka" Yukino whispered as she leaned over Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka began throwing a tantrum as she threw her arms in the air. "Let's just go Yukino" Haruka said as she marched over to the door. Yukino let out a sigh as she walked followed after quietly.

"Miss Kikukawa?" Shizuru asked as she stopped the girl. "Here" Shizuru said as she handed Yukino a DVD. "Be sure to play it"

Yukino blinked in confusion as she nodded unsurely. She walked out of the room as she closed the door behind her. Haruka stood there waiting for Yukino as the girl looked embarrassed about something. "Hey Yukino…"

"Haruka?"

"Um about in the room, um I just… well… I didn't want you to hear them, so I had to… uh sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable" Haruka said as she tried to hide away the blush.

"It's okay Haruka" Yukino replied as she stood beside the girl. "Thank you" Yukino said as she planted a small kiss on Haruka's cheek causing the girl to blush even harder. The two walked off hand in hand as a certain pair of lovers watched them walk away.

"They really love each other don't they?" Natsuki asked as she looked over at Shizuru who was smiling with joy.

"Yes they do, but the question is who will make the first move?"

"Haruka or Yukino…."

**End **

**Omake: What happened… **

**Shizuru: (Opens door) **

**Natsuki: Hm no one's here, are you sure you want to do it here Shizuru? **

**Shizuru: Why of course Natsuki, I do love you after all **

**Natsuki: (walks over to the desk as she opens the drawer) huh, what's a bunch of paper doing in a draw like this, looks like someone did a messy job **

**Shizuru: (Walks over) Hm I wonder… (opens the other drawer and pulls out a Video screen) **

**Natsuki: (searches through drawer) here they are (pulls out a packet of Tim-Tam's) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki, look what movie I've got for us to watch (shows Natsuki the screen with a picture of Yukino and Haruka in the room) **

**Natsuki: (raises an eyebrow) remind me why you put a camera with night vision into our make out room? **

**Shizuru: For the purposes of this. **

**Natsuki: Did you hear something? (winks at Shizuru) **

**Shizuru: (looks at screen) I don't hear anything, let's get on with it **

**Natsuki: (opens the Tim-Tam's) Here (picks one out and feeds Shizuru) **

**Shizuru: (finishes it) Mmm Natsuki…. **

**Natsuki: your enjoying this aren't you? (feeds Shizuru another one) **

**Shizuru: Oh Natsuki… (looks at screen to see Haruka and Yukino panicking) **

**Natsuki: (keeps feeding Shizuru Tim Tams) **

**Shizuru: oh Natsuki! **

**Natsuki: a little over the top don't you think? **

**Shizuru: look, Haruka's hugging Yukino **

**Natsuki: (looks at the pair) hehe cute **

**Shizuru: Natsuki want one? (pulls a Tim Tam out) **

**Natsuki: (pulls one out as well) 1,2,3 **

**Natsuki and Shizuru: (feed each other the Tim Tams) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki…**

**Natsuki: Shizuru… **

**Shizuru: Look! (points to screen of the two kissing each other) **

**Natsuki: wow she actually did it **

**Shizuru and Natsuki: (nods to each other as they begin to moan while watching the screen followed by a scream from Shizuru, Natsuki merely watches) **

**Shizuru: should we tell them? **

**Natsuki: yeah, give Yukino a copy of the DVD though **

**Shizuru: (starts copying the video onto a DVD) done. You can come out now! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Tim-Tams, what you were expecting something else? Hope you liked this Yukino Haruka oneshot, till next time. **


End file.
